Matt tries to get a girl Chapter 1
by SSJ Josh
Summary: A Humorous Fanfic of when Matt is trying to get a Girl and Gabumon is clueless about a certain issue. A Must read! Please R and R.
1. Matt tries to get a girl. Chapter 1

Man,There is nothing on TV." Matt complained as he flipped through the channels.  
"Well,Atleast you have a TV." Gabumon replied.  
Matt sighed. "I am sick of this crap!" Matt yelled as he threw the remote at the television.   
"I need a girlfriend! I need some money! I need to get myself a hunny!" Matt yelled loudly.  
" I am not sure we have honey in the Digital World." Gabumon said confusedly.  
" Shut up Gabumon, I don't remeber asking you for your opinion on the matter!"  
" Matt,Whats wrong?" Gabumon asked.  
"Nothing,I am just sick of those ugly girls following me all the time! Especially David's sister...Between you and me, I think she is on some kind of drug." Matt replied.  
  
" Come on Gabumon,let's go find me a girlfriend." Matt said as he walked out the door with Gabumon following behind.  
Gabumon walks closely behind him wondering what a drug was. Matt and Gabumon walked slowly down the street,looking for any sign of a cute girl. "So where are we going anyways? "Gabumon asked.  
" We are heading to the Mall, I bet we can find all cute girls down there." Matt replied.  
"Do you think you could buy some 'drugs'?" Gabumon asked politely.  
" Shut up Gabumon! You crackhead!" Matt yelled back.  
Matt and Gabumon walked fastly to the Mall. Gabumon was still wondering what a crackhead was. He thought maybe he had a crack in his head. "We are finally here!" Matt pushed open the door to the Mall.  
  
"Oooh..Look at all those crackheads!" Gabumon saying not knowing what the words meant.  
"They are not crackheads Gabumon,those are people!" Matt pushed Gabumon away and walked up to this cute girl standing next to the Toy Store. " I hope Matt isnt going to show that girl his Pimp Style." Gabumon was worried. Matt put his arm around the red headed girl. "Hey Baby,Wanna come to my house and get our smooch on." Matt said as he moved his lips closer to the red headed girl. "Who are you suppose to be? The GodFather?!" The Red headed girl said as she pushed away from Matt. Gabumon ran up to Matt and gave him a pat on the back. " Don't worry,there are other crackheads out there."  
" I told you,They are not crackheads!" Matt knocked Gabumon on the head.  
" Uh Oh!" Matt said as he saw everyone staring at the two of them.  
  
"Oh Look, A walking and talking doll!" "That so cool!"Some people said. "It looks like a broken piece of crap." Some girl said in the crowd. "I hope he has the reciept."  
  
"Who are you calling a piece of crap?!! You crackhead! Atleast I am not on drugs!" Gabumon yelled loudy.  
  
"Oh Brother" Matt sighed to his self.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............ 


	2. Matt teaches Gabumon on how to get girls...

Chapter 2  
--------------------------  
" Um... Gabumon...I think we should get out of here." Matt said as he slowly backed up from the crowd.  
" But I want me a girlfriend too! And still you did'nt buy me some 'drugs'!" Gabumon yelled.  
Matt grabbed Gabumon and ran out of the Mall. 'Crackhead' Gabumon mumbled.  
" What did you call me?!?!?!" Matt yelled.  
" I said...um...do you know how to crack eggs?" Gabumon lied.  
" Yeah,whatever! I gotta go by Davis's house to get something."  
" Get what?" Gabumon asked.  
" You said you wanted to get a girlfriend..right?" Matt asked.  
" Yeah but...."  
"Just follow me!" Matt ran off into the middle of the street.  
  
At Davis's House  
  
Knock!  
Knock!  
" Who is it?!" A voice yelled from inside.  
"It's me Matt! Open the door!"   
The door opened and Davis peeked out.  
" Hey Matt,what brings you here?" Davis asked.  
" You know what I want!" Matt replied.  
"Oh yeah!" Davis close the door and ran back to his father's room.  
5 minutes later he came out holding two Light green suit and 2 light green hats.  
One for Gabumon and One for Matt.  
" Matt...Don't tell me those are..." Gabumon was interuppted.  
"Yep! Those are Pimp suits,and me and you are going to put them on!" Matt replied.  
"You are kidding, right"  
"Nope..."  
Matt thanked Davis and grabbed the suits.  
"By the way Matt....Where is your sister?" Matt asked.  
" She has Diarrhea and is in the bed sleeping." He replied.  
Matt now knew what that horrible smell was.  
  
Matt and Gabumon arrived at Matt's house 10 minutes or so.  
  
"Today,I am going to teach you how to get girls....How to be a pimp exactly..Now put on this green suit and green hat." Matt handed Gabumon the Green suit and the green hat. He put it on and waited for further instructions. ' I hope this doesnt turn out to be a disaster' Gabumon thought.  
" Now, walk up to me and act like I am a cute female Gabumon...ok?"  
"Ok Got it." Gabumon replied.  
Gabumon walked and said " Hey Crackhead ,wanna come to my house and get our smooch on,and guess what baby.... I have Diarrhea ^_^." Gabumon said not knowing what it meant.  
"Gabumon, you are doing it all wrong....and I made up a name for us.......THE PIMP BROTHERS." Matt said.   
---------------------  
So What did you think? I am kinda running out of Ideas.  
More reviews means longer chapters.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........................................  
  
  



End file.
